


all the good girls go to hell

by naughtyinagoodway



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, London, Oh and;, Photography, Post-Break Up, Smut, definitely no slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyinagoodway/pseuds/naughtyinagoodway
Summary: Therese Belivet wasn’t usually a reckless person. Usually, though, this time was different. The last bit of her patience had finally vanished when she broke up with Richard. Selfish, boring Richard. She felt alive, euphoric for the first time in years and she knew exactly what she needed. London. Who knows, she might meet a lady who can show her just how alive she is.





	1. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction (that I decide to publish), I hope you enjoy it!

Therese wasn’t usually a reckless person. Usually, though. Today was different. After being in a relationship with Richard, selfish, boring Richard, for a year, she had finally snapped. All her affection, her feelings for him had faded. She had known for a while, but when she found red lace panties in her bed this morning, the last self-restraint in her had vanished.

Therese did what she had long anticipated but also dreaded: she broke it off. It wasn’t as she feared. Quite the contrary, it was liberation, euphoria and freedom. It felt like coming up for fresh air after a period of suffocation, she finally felt like herself again. Impulsive was what her following steps can only be described as, but she didn’t care, for the first time, she was exhilarated, marvelled at her own carelessness.

London. She had wanted to do it for a long time, but there were always the responsibilities, the uncertainties and... Richard. But now, well now none of that mattered.

When she landed in Heathrow the next day with her sparsely packed luggage after taking the next flight she could possibly chase down, the feeling hadn’t faltered. It was still running through her veins, now even realer than before. She wanted to let out all that pent up frustration and she knew just how to, but, first she needed to sleep. Therese wasn’t as affected by Jetlag as she used to be, she had got used to flying soon after her career led her all around the world. As soon as her body hit the sheets of her Hotel bed, her eyes closed and her body relaxed.

She woke up to several messages from Dannie.

 

Dannie  
  
**Yesterday** 10:15 PM  
Sweetie, you ok?  
  
Therese, where are you? I'm at your place.  
  
**Today** 2:05 AM  
I just hope you're not doing anything stupid.  
  
I'm not, I think  


“Therese!”, Dannie sounded panicked when he picked up her phone call.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Are you ok? I got so worried!”

“I’m fine, you know, jet lagged though.”

“Where on earth are you?”

“London.”

“London? Therese have you gone mad?”, he sounded shocked.

“Not quite. I just couldn’t stay anymore... I broke up with Richard and I just needed some space.”

“Well space you have, a whole ocean at that.”

“I know, it’s a bit of a crazy move, but I need crazy right now, I need to live. I finally feel awake again.”

“What can I say... I’m a bit shocked. Have fun though, you need it.”

“I need it?”

“Oh come on, we both know the last time you went out is a looong time ago.”

“That’s exactly what I’m planning to do. What time is it? Oh, 11pm, slept a bit longer than intended.”

“Alright then, paint the town red. And get some, find a hot lady, I’m counting on you!”

“Thanks Dannie, I will.”

Time to call in some favours.

 

Genevieve  
  
**Today** 11:05 PM  
Gen, hi, it’s Therese, I know it’s been a while but I’m in London for a while, long story, but how do you feel about hitting some clubs with me? I’m sure you didn’t forget how to party ;)  


Therese decided it was time to get ready. Smoky eyes, short skirt, low cut tank top and perfume. All black. She knew she looked amazing and she loved that there was no one telling her how she belonged to him.

 

Genevieve  
  
**Today** 11:08 PM  
Sure Therese! And nah me and partying are still as thick as ever! Meet me at Fabric as soon as you can be there!  
  


She took a taxi and let herself be driven to the club. With one last deep breath, she payed and left the taxi, strolling towards the entrance, looking for Genevieve.

“Therese!” Familiar arms slid around her waist from behind and pulled her close.

“Gen,” God how she loved that smell. It smelt like fun times and youth. Therese turned to meet the green eyes of Genevieve Cantrell.

“Yup, still beautiful!” Gen was wearing a red cocktail dress with black boots and Therese found her magnificent.

“You’re not so bad yourself! Glad you came back here.”

“Sometimes you just need a bit of familiarity... broke up with my boyfriend - and before you say anything - I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“That’s delights me,” Gen talking with that British accent was Therese’s weakness.

“Stop talking like that or my already non existent self-restraint will reach an all time low.”

Gen just winked back at her, “shut up, we both know you like it.” They had had a relationship once, but they were young and stupid and it didn’t last long. Deciding to keep their relationship platonic was one of the best decisions they had made.

“So, want me to be your wingwoman? You look like you need to get laid.”

“Why thank you,” she chuckled, “but yes, it’s been a while since I had fun with a woman.”

“Gotcha. Still blonde, tall, sophisticated?”

“Yes, still right up my alley.”

“Great, let’s get you inside.” It was exactly what Therese wanted it to be. Messy, chaotic, hot and full of alcohol.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” said Gen and disappeared in the direction of the bar. Therese already had one in hand, but when she saw Gen’s gaze directed at a certain redhead, she let her pass.

And then he showed up. Greasy looking, people pleasing guy in a leather jacket with more confidence that was good for him.

“Hi sexy,” the grin was just as disgusting as Therese found his whole appearance.

“I don’t...,” she was going to say play for your team, but she wasn’t even sure if that was the truth anymore.

“Whaaat, I can’t hear you,” he most definitely could, “wanna get back to my place so I can show you just how sexy I find you?” No, no Therese did not. She was looking for some sort of excuse to utter when she felt someone press against her from behind. A female someone.

That someone was a tall blonde woman, who Therese couldn’t resist looking at. She had grey, colourless eyes that Therese couldn’t look away from. Her perfume smelled amazing, the dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and Therese was certain that she had never seen someone as beautiful in her entire life.

She looked at the woman’s crimson red lips and marvelled at the fact that she seemed perfect from head to toe. Even the glimpses she got of white teeth were perfect. Suddenly the attire felt like the best decision ever made by a human being.

And when the woman came up from behind her to face her from her side, she might have just fainted. In front of Therese stood the most beautiful woman she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her eyes were grey, colourless, yet dominant as light or fire, and Therese could not look away. The red dress hugged her impeccably graceful curves, blonde hair rested on top of marvellous shoulders. Therese was captivated, she couldn’t look away. When the woman possessively slid an arm around her waist, Therese was about to die.

“Hi babe, sorry it took that long, the queue in the bathroom was annoyingly long.” The woman looked like a seductress that emerged from her wildest dreams, she was simply rendered speechless.

“Want anything?,”the woman’s voice, now directed at the slimy guy, had gone from warm to absolutely freezing in seconds and Therese shivered. The man just shrugged and slowly stumbled away.

“Thank you... for rescuing me, I wasn’t sure... just, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome dear. Sorry if I interrupted anything you would have liked to continue.” At the loss of the woman’s arm around her waist, she felt cold.

“Oh no. No continuation.”

“Carol,” the vision said.

“Therese”, the present felt so surreal to her.

“So, what brings a pretty girl like you to a place like this.” Pretty, she called me pretty!

“Needed to get out of New York City... too many memories after the breakup.”

“Oh I’m”-

“Don’t be!” Therese cut Carol off a little harshly, “it’s actually amazing.”

“Well then, Therese. Care to join me for a smoke?”, she pulled a cigarette case out of god knows where and was about to light it when Therese said “I don’t think you’re allowed to smoke here.”

“Well, aren’t rules made to be broken?”, she put the cigarette case back and Therese caught a whiff of her perfume. _Divine_ , she thought. “So is yours, honey.” Oh, apparently she had said that out loud. “Thank you Carol.” She loved the feel of that name in her lips.

And when Carol grabbed her hand without a word, Therese didn’t say anything, because she was convinced she would follow her to the end of the world just to solve the mystery that was the woman before her. When Carol started walking, Therese noticed her attire for the first time. _Black high heels, if those don’t scream fuck me, then I don’t know what does. Also, that ass._

Therese would give anything to reach out and... her thoughts were interrupted because Carol had suddenly came to a halt and turned to meet her eyes. Carol’s arms slid around her waist again, this time more certain. Therese relaxed into her touch and slid hers around Carol’s neck. The people around them were too busy or drunk to notice them, which was why they were given a bit of privacy that Therese wholeheartedly enjoyed. They danced for a bit and got closer and closer. She looked right into Carol’s grey eyes that Therese could swear were full of desire and-

“Terry!” A drunk Genevieve had shown up out of nowhere, “guess who I just met? Lily. Wanna go to talk to her?” Genevieve didn’t even seem to notice Carol until her eyes slid over and her eyes went wide.

“Holy shit, you’re one sexy lady.” Therese didn’t know what got into her when she laced her fingers into Carol’s and said “I know, that’s why we’re dancing, together.” Carol looked at her amusedly and then back at Genevieve.

“Are you the girlfriend?”, Carol asked Genevieve and her voice didn’t sound so... pleasant.

“Oh no I just... like to enjoy her presence.” It was obvious that Genevieve was not sober at all and Therese was beginning to be uncomfortable. “I see why you do”, said Carol, “she’s lovely.”

“She is,” said Genevieve and Therese began doubting her decision to text her to go with her.

“Well then,” said Gen, “duty, or more adequately put, a lady in need awaits me, I’m sure you can find your way home, Therese.” And with those words, she strolled away towards the exit.

“I’m sorry, she sometimes acts weird.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Therese wanted to scream _kiss me, make me yours._ The woman was so tall that Therese had a perfect view on her cleavage and her tongue was about to find a will of its own when-

“So will you?”, Carol looked her deep in the eyes.

“Will I what?”, confusion was written all over Therese’s features.

“Find your way back home alone.”

“I don’t know.” Of course Therese knew though.

“What a strange girl you are. You fly from New York City to London on your own, flirt with a stranger and don’t know how to find your way home.” _So she is flirting_ , thought Therese. “A beautiful girl like you should be careful.”

“Aren’t rules made to be broken?”, she asked. Carol let out a deep laugh and it was the most beautiful thing Therese thought she would ever get to see.

“You got me there.”

They stood there for a few more seconds and Therese managed to get out what she had wanted to say ever since they met. “Will you kiss me?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, I can’t imagine wanting anything else right now.”

And then Carol kissed her. Their faces met and if Therese was to describe magic in any form she would choose that exact kiss. Carol’s lips were gentle on hers first, but Therese couldn’t stand the softness, there was an urge in her that made her go in for more and slide her tongue against Carol’s lips. Carol responded by pushing her entire body against hers and sliding in her tongue first, exploring Therese’s mouth. Therese’s hands went lower and lower towards Carol’s ass, she was almost there, when Carol pulled away.

“Carol,” she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice, and was just about to ask what Carol was doing when she felt her chin lifted upwards.

“Flung out of space.”

And all that Therese remembered from the second kiss was Carol. Warm, soft and hard at just the right places Carol, who she felt everything of. A moan escaped Carol’s lips and it was the most attractive sound Therese had ever heard. She pulled herself together and inches away from Carol, just to lean in towards her ear and whisper “take me home.” Therese couldn’t resist to slightly nibble at Carol’s earlobe.

“I will,” said Carol and it sounded like a promise that Therese couldn’t begin to understand the consequences of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me down below, good, bad, breathtakingly mediocre? Tell me!
> 
> Also, I am extremely insecure about my writing, but I just can’t wait to see the reaction on ao3! I already have 3 chapters written and the rest is planned out (won’t be the longest fic).
> 
> Ps: A huge thanks to Omar, Sophia, Eva, Maj, Justine and Venla and everyone on Twitter who helped me, without you all, I would’ve never uploaded this :)


	2. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I indeed am still alive, this week has just been hell. I love that this story resonated so well, I hadn't expected that at all. 
> 
> NSFW btw!!! Like not at all, probably dangerous, most definitely uncomfortable, if you decide to read in public :) 
> 
> Enjoy, girls.

They were sitting in the back of a taxi, extremely close for absolutely no reason. Besides, well Carol. Therese was extremely turned on and Carol’s hand on her thigh wasn’t helping. The glances to her cleavage and the longing looks were also just digging her in deeper.

Therese was sure that Carol was a top. She had known from the second she saw her, but she wasn’t willing to go down without a fight. So, she fought. First, she pressed her naked leg against Carol’s, then she let the hand that was thrown over Carol’s shoulders rest just next to her side boob. One inch and she would be touching Carol right where she wanted it. After a few seconds, Therese was realising that her plan was backfiring, because while on one hand she wasn’t completely submissive, on the other hand, she was now completely losing hold of her self control.

“Oh, darling, it’s getting a little hot, don’t you think? Would you mind moving away a bit?” Therese didn’t buy Carol’s bullshit for one second, she did what was asked of her without the bat of an eye though.

“You don’t often see female taxi drivers, it’s great that you represent the minority.” Carol had switched to an english accent that Therese hadn’t heard before.

“Thank you so much!”, said the driver who Therese now noticed for the first time.

“It’s not every day I get to drive such beautiful ladies.” Therese was annoyed and she knew that’s what Carol was trying to accomplish, so she played along.

“It’s not everyday I meet such lovely ladies.”

“She sure is lovely,” said the taxi driver and let her eyes roam over Carol. For the second time that night, Therese could feel irrational jealousy bubbling up inside of her.

“And so are you,” Carol winked at the driver. And that was it, Therese snapped. She led her hand between Carol’s thighs and dug her nails into the soft skin she found. Carol didn’t make a sound, she just smiled winningly. Therese’s hand went higher and higher.

“Almost there, ladies.” They turnt left to reach the street in which the Hotel was, Carol payed the taxi and Therese was too distracted to argue about it. The walk through the Lobby was one huge blur for Therese and when the elevator doors finally closed to give them some much needed privacy, she almost immediately felt Carol push her against the wall. A thigh was slammed between hers and she moaned. “Carol,” she let out between breaths, “you don’t have a clue what you’re doing to me.”

“Oh, I do,” said Carol who led her hand under Therese’s skirt, “because you do the same to me” and with those words, she was about to grab Therese’s ass when the elevator doors opened again.

Therese led them to her room and opened the door, Carol closed it behind them. She was surprised to find Therese violently pushing her against the door from behind, feeling her breasts against her back. “Such a fucking tease,” she said and bit down on Carol’s neck. Carol pushed her ass back into Therese and guided her to the bed, laying Therese down and sitting next to her. She leant over and kissed Therese, really kissed her. Tongues sliding against eachother, pants and moans and Therese’s hands on Carol’s back.

Therese pulled Carol on top of her and grabbed her ass, grinding her hips upwards. “I know you like to be in control, Carol.” She flipped them over and Carol let out a surprised sound, “but with me, you’ll have to learn to be patient. Turn around.” Therese was pleased to notice that Carol obeyed, straddled Carol’s hips and moaned softly, “so good.”

“I hadn’t expected you to be so vocal.” Carol was still able to form a coherent sentence and it was beginning to annoy Therese. “Are you always so calm? It’s driving me crazy.”

Carol just replied by yanking Therese’s tank top over her head and throwing it off the bed. She licked her lips at the sight of Therese’s breasts. There, at least that’s a reaction, thought Therese. She leant down to kiss down Carol’s neck and felt hands sliding up her thighs from behind. She bit down on Carol’s collarbone, gaining a whimper in return.

It was Carol’s turn to flip them around, she was about to pull down the zipper of her dress when a flustered Therese said “let me.” She pulled it down, grazing her nails against Carol’s backside and slowly slid the dress off her shoulders. “Oh my god, Carol, you are so breathtakingly beautiful.”

She swirled her tongue around an already hardened nipple and sucked, feeling Carol’s body tense on top of hers. Carol pulled off the rest of her dress and Therese did the same with her skirt, leaving them both in underwear.

“Seems like we’re both no fans of bras.”

“It does seem like it and it’s really paying off.”

“Oh, is it?” Carol was grinning.

“You have a bit of lipstick on your chest,” said Therese and she wasn’t even sure why she said that, until she noticed Carol’s eyes darkening when she noticed the smears all over her breasts, “well that’s a bit unfair, isn’t it? You can have some too.” And with those words, she grabbed Therese’s wrists and pulled them over her head, pinning them down on the pillow. Carol first went for an Earth-shattering kiss, which made Therese even weaker than she had been before. Then, she moved down to Therese’s collarbone and slightly bit it, just hard enough for Therese to hiss. She grazed her teeth down Therese’s chest, and then over to her right breast, the press of her teeth getting harder.

Therese began wiggling against Carol’s hand at her wrists, she wanted to reach out and touch Carol. “I’m afraid your hands have to stay right there for a while, darling.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

“First of all, language, and second of all, I could but I didn’t think that was the point. Would you want me to? Because I mean of course I can finish off on my ow-“

“Don’t. I need you.” And by the way Carol’s mouth corners went up, that was exactly what she had wanted to hear.

Carol slowly traced her fingers down her body and let it dip into her lace panties, making Therese's eyes almost jump out of her body. When Carol slid her hand out again, it was glistening in the light of the Hotel lamp, looking endlessly inviting to Therese.

"Taste me," said Carol and led her finger onto Therese's lips. Therese's tongue immediately tried to suck at the finger, but Carol pulled it away.

"Are we in first grade?" Asked a Therese who was visibly despaired, "will you just please let me taste you."

"Sure, baby, can't refuse a plea from a pretty girl like you." And then she finally let Therese taste her.

Tasting Carol made Therese realise that she had more power than she had thought she had and said "Carol, we both know you want nothing more than my tongue inside your pussy right now and I know you are more than ready, so why refuse a pretty girl, _your_  pretty girl for any longer."

"You make a convincing argument." And then Carol just released Therese's wrists and climbed off Therese, sitting on the other end of the bed, "if you want it, you can come and get it." And oh, was Therese planning to.

She slid off her panties in one motion and threw them off the bed, crawled over to Carol and spread her legs. She put a thigh between Carol's opened legs and regretted it when she could feel wet heat against it. "God, you drive me crazy."

She kissed Carol with all she had, scratched her with her nails and then sat up, looking down at Carol. "Panties off."

“That sounds awfully much like a demand.” Carol still wanting to control her made Therese mad and she decided to just postpone her plan. She crawled upwards and then lowered herself onto Carol‘s toned stomach muscles, knowing that Carol could feel her pulsating heat and wetness. The feeling of having Carol under her, just there for her to have was incredible to Therese.

She looked at Carol, eyes defiantly directed onto the ceiling, trying to maintain her posture, chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm, her breathing slightly increased, “you are so beautiful like this. You know, you can give in to me” and when Carol’s gaze finally directed itself on hers, Therese could see vulnerability.

“Would you please take my panties off,” it wasn’t perfectly what Therese had hoped for but it was enough for her to comply. She turned around, slid Therese’s panties off all the way down her endlessly long legs and when she turned back, she could see that Carol was ready. Therese slid off Carol, literally slid because she was drenched and aggressively pushed her legs open, dragging Carol closer to her on the not so dry sheets.

She pushed her tongue into Carol, earning a surprised shriek, she knew what she had to do. She licked Carol’s wet folds, then down to her entrance again and pushed into it a second time, seeing Carol tremble under her touch. Carol’s hips were grinding into her face in a slow rhythm now.

And since Therese found Carol to be a tease, she thought, why not give her a bit of her own medicine. She pulled away from Carol. Carol whimpered at the loss of her, “I’m sorry, baby, what was that?” Therese enjoyed calling Carol baby, because she was certain that she hated it.

“You know, I can stop if you want me to, I’m sure you must be exhausted.” Carol growled as a reply and tried to grind her hips towards Therese, but Therese stopped her my pinning Carol’s waist down to the mattress with her hands.

“Or should I continue? You need to give me a sign.”

She grinned, waited for a reply. "Yes, for fuck's sake, fuck me with all you've got." And that reply filled Therese with pride.

"I plan to,” said Therese and started peppering kisses along Carol's upper thighs, getting closer and closer and then blowing on Carol's clit."Holy- Therese!" Therese had pushed two fingers into Carol without warning, sliding in and out at a fast pace. Her tongue went back to Carol's clit, licking it in fast circles. "THERESE I'M SO CLOSE, YES..." the rest of her sentence was swallowed in moans and breaths.

And then Therese finally sucked Carol's clit into her mouth, causing Carol's entire body to shiver, she heard Carol scream "THERESE,"

'Heaven," thought Carol and Therese was certain there had never been anything as erotic as the woman in front of her coming.

She pushed herself upwards and kissed Carol deeply, pushing her tongue into her as deep as she could, swallowing the rest of Carol’s moans. "I taste good on you," said a now calmer Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;). Meet me in the comments & gimme me some feedback, a girl needs it! Also... a huge thanks to Faith, 'cause hun, you reminded me of why I do this.
> 
> (needless to mention that I feel self-conscious about this chapter, but it's an important step in the storyline)


	3. Jérusalem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese has tickets for the opera and they shouldn’t go to waste, should they? The decision is Carol’s. Also, Carol has a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, ok, so, first of all, hello! It's been a while, I've been extremely busy and well, not only does that steal my time, but also my creativity. I didn't read through this again, so if there's some mistakes, feel free to ignore them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was actually watching Jérusalem in my local opera recently and that's where I had the idea for this fic!

“Carol.”

“Yes, honey?” _Ugh don’t make me melt before I can ask._

“Would you maybe want to come to the opera with me?” _Please don’t say no._ “I already have the tickets and it would be a waste not to go”-

“Of course I’m going with you. But it needs to have a good ending.” Carol’s smile was reassuring, as if she had sensed Therese’s insecurity, and Therese was delighted.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a romance fan. But yes, it does. It’s Verdi’s Jérusalem, so it has a very good ending.”

“Well then, Therese, I would love to join you. I have some errands to run, so it would be better if we meet there. What time is it?”

“7:30 at the Royal Opera House. Wear something nice.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Well, we’ve known each other for less that 24 hours so I don’t think I’m the best judge for that.”

“In the less than 24 hours we’ve known each other, you’ve seen more of me than most people ever will.” Therese furiously blushed.

“How are you so bold in bed but shy the day after,” said a grinning Carol.

“You... have... there’s just something about you that makes me nervous.” Carol leaned in to her ear and whispered “there’s something about you that makes me curious.”

And with those words she stood up and got dressed. She pulled her phone out of her handbag and gave it to Therese, “give me your number.” Therese did so and when Carol finally had to leave, they said their goodbyes and before Therese could even register what was happening, Carol was out the door.

Therese did the only thing she felt capable of doing and called Dannie.

“Hey Dannie, I-“

“Spill! I know something’s up.”

“Ok, so I met this woman.” And then Therese

told Dannie the whole entire story, from Genevieve to Carol and their night together. Oh, and the opera.

“Where did you get the tickets from?”

“I actually got them from Genevieve, she said she would be too hungover today to go.”

“Well, be glad she did.”

“I am Dannie, very much. The problem is that I just don’t know what to wear.”

“You’ll find something. Go for sexy though, you want her head to be spinning.”

“I’m sure the only one who’ll be spinning is me. Her perfume alone does that in seconds.”

“Good luck then, Therese.” They said they’re goodbyes and Therese went on a quest to find a fitting outfit.

 

* * *

 

Therese wore a black dress with a deep cut neckline and black high heels, let her hair down and curled it a bit and then decided that that was enough dressing up. She sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck and was about to leave the room when she realised... it was Carol. And she wanted to be absolutely perfect for Carol.

So, she went back to the bathroom and put on a bit of makeup and lipstick, a red that reminded her of Carol.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her handbag so she pulled it out and looked at the screen. She had expected a text, but it was a call and it made her even more nervous than she already was, but she decided to pick up.

“Hello, Therese, it’s me, Carol.” As if she wouldn’t recognise that voice in a million scenarios, a million times and a million places.

“Hello, Carol, I was just about to leave the hotel room.” _Great, Therese, well done, I’m sure she was just waiting for that information._

“I wanted to ask you something.” _Why does Carol suddenly sound shy_ , thought Therese.

“Ask away.”

“My best friend Abby is throwing this party this evening and I decided not to go because of our opera plans but well... she really wants to meet you and I thought it could be fun if we went after.”

“Yes, Carol, I would absolutely love to go.” Therese didn’t care if she sounded eager, she was excited to spent more time with Carol. She wanted to know everything about that woman.

“Great. I’ll see you in half an hour then. Meet me at the exit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I can’t wait to see you, darling.” _Right, why not kill me NOW._

“Me neither. Good bye, Carol.” Therese really could not wait to see her.

“Goodbye.”

When Therese arrived at the opera half an hour later she was suddenly self-conscious about everything. The hair, the dress, the makeup. She felt people’s glances on her and since Therese wasn’t used to it, she immediately felt unsure about everything. She felt the nervousness starting to overcome her and was just about to panic, when she felt a hand on her back.

“Carol.” Therese turned around to meet those magnificent grey eyes, let her eyes roam all over her body. “Woah,” she said and that was exactly how she felt when she saw Carol dressed in a tight red dress with a slit along her right thigh. Her gaze rested on Carol’s cleavage a bit longer than was polite but she just couldn’t stop herself. When her eyes came back to Carol’s face, she saw a playful wide grin that was so _Carol_.

Carol leaned in to hug her and Therese was certain she was about to faint. Carol smelled amazing and her body around hers- she was ripped out of her daydream when Carol whispered. “Now you’re a sight for sore eyes. Shall we go inside?” With those words, Carol stepped away and started walking towards the entrance.

When Therese sunk into her seat, she was so nervous that she thought she might explode. She felt fingers lace through hers and turned her head to-

“Relax a little bit, it’s all good.” Carol put a strand of Therese’s hair behind her ear. “Would a kiss calm you?”

“It would.” And when their lips met, it wasn’t rushed, it was slow and reassuring. They were ripped out of their moment when they heard someone clear their throat, they wanted to pass through the aisle.

Carol and Therese stood up and let the elderly couple pass through.

A few minutes later, the lights went out and the curtain opened.

Therese wasn’t sure she was going to be able to concentrate on the performance at all, because all she was aware of was Carol. She tried to get an unsuspicious glimpse of her long legs and was overwhelmed by the urge to reach out and touch the ravishingly beautiful woman. The slit on the right side of Carol’s dress was right in Therese’s line of sight.

She forced her eyes back to the stage. ‘ _Jérusalem. Jérusalem. Jérusalem.’_

The opera was in french, so Therese had to glimpse up to the display on which the translation was shown. Carol didn’t, ‘of course she speaks french’.

The fact that the couple on stage was kissing and declaring their love for one another made Therese squirm in her seat. She loved the music though. The orchestra was simply divine and the singers were perfection. Although not as much as the creature next to her. Carol hadn’t crossed her legs, instead she sat there with her legs apart just the slightest bit, her left hand resting on top of her thigh. What Therese would give to have hers there... as the singers moved across the stage, Therese followed them with her eyes, occasionally glancing up to the display. Every time a person was on the left side of the stage, Therese was thankful, because she could tilt her head in Carol’s direction to smell a bit more of her divine perfume.

The more it happened, the less patient Therese was getting. ‘Fuck it,’ she thought, ‘if Carol looks like this just to spite me, she deserves to feel the consequences.’

Literally feel them. She laid her index finger on Carol’s knee with just the slightest touch, unsure if Carol would even notice. She laid her middle finger next to her index finger and slid them up just the tiniest bit, lightly scratching Carol’s skin. The light intake of breath that followed, the slightly faster lifting and lowering of Carol’s chest gave her the answer; she was very much aware of what Therese was doing.

Having received the reaction she hoped for, she added the rest of her fingers and scratched her nails all the way up, just to the hem of Carol’s dress. She let it rest there for a minute or two, giving Carol a false sense of security. _Oh babe, I will make you squirm._

When it seemed like Carol was finally thinking she was safe, Therese slid her hand over to the left side of her dress, traced the skin right next to the fabric of the slit that led up Carol’s thigh. _Damn, why does the woman have to be so sexy_.

While her hand was wandering, Therese wasn’t as absorbed in the opera as she usually was, but she still followed the main plot. She didn’t like to admit it, but she was deeply moved by romance and a part of her knew that her first Verdi opera was going to be followed by quite a few other ones, maybe even with Carol.

Her hand rested on the slit of Carol’s dress for some time and then slid under then fabric, lightly resting on top of Carol’s thigh. There was no return now.

And Carol did what Therese would’ve least expected. Carol turned Therese’s chin towards her with her left hand and her right one snaked around Therese’s waist. Carol leant in towards Therese’s ear and whispered, “honey, we both know you can’t keep your hands off me, but maybe just try to act normal in public.” She tilted her head just the slightest bit, now only centimetres away from Therese’s lips.

Therese couldn’t stop herself, she just had to lick her lips. Carol smiled, seductively smiled and then just returned to sitting back, acting like nothing happened.

When the first act was finished, Therese wasn’t even sure how the time went by so fast. The lights went on and Therese was reminded of reality, which seemed too far away to grasp.

“So, what do you think?”, asked Carol. “About the opera, I mean.”

“It’s amazing! I love the Royal Opera Hall, London is just a great place for the arts. I’m a photographer, so this whole performance is very aesthetically pleasing for me.”

“Photographer, huh?”, asked Carol. “I should’ve known you’re an artist too.”

“Too? What do you do?”

“I’m a fashion designer. I have my own brand.” To say Therese was impressed was an understatement, but it was so fitting.

“Carol, what’s your last name?”

“Aird.” Carol said and an odd expression laid on her face.

“Carol! You’re one of the best earning fashion designers this year and you... you don’t tell me.”

“It didn’t come up.”

“Well it’s... interesting. Not that it changes anything. It doesn’t, change anything, right?”

“Of course not,” said Carol.

“So what caused you to go to a club in the middle of the night and pick up a bored little American?”

“I’d use very different words to describe you, but I didn’t plan it. I didn’t go out that night expecting to... meet you.” Therese knew Carol was going to say something else but didn’t.

“But if you must know... my best friend Abby, the one whose party we’re going to later, forced me to go out, because it has been... a while.”

“It didn’t seem like it had been a while for you.”

"Of course I know this opera, who do you think I am?" The playfully outraged question caught Therese off guard, she hadn't expected that, but when did she ever when it concerned Carol.

The lights went out again and Therese was disappointed, because she wanted nothing more than to ask the mysterious woman more questions. The curtain was pulled up again and the play continued.

The opera went on and Therese got more and more tired, the nervousness was fading, but she was aware of Carol just as much. When the pause began, she immediately headed towards the bathroom. She went to the toilet, refreshed her makeup and went upstairs towards the terrace, she needed some fresh air.

On her way up, she saw Richard. Richard, who she hoped she never ever have to face again. The hatred she felt towards him had been eating her up for a long time and being away from him had helped... but now, all the feelings came back, how did he get there? She rushed upstairs towards the balcony and sat down on a bench without scanning her surroundings. She was trembling and her breathing was increased. When a warm hand layed itself on her ice cold hand, her entire body jerked and her head shot upwards, only to meet the eyes of the still wonderful looking Carol.

“You’re cold,” said Carol.

She lifted her jacket off the seat and gave it to Therese without saying anything.

“You don’t have to!”, Therese didn’t want to be a bother.

“But I want to,” said Carol. Therese put the jacket on and noticed it was warm, even though it hadn’t looked like it on Carol. The jacket smelled like her.

“I can’t... there is someone inside who shouldn’t see me.“ She knew Carol could feel the pain in her eyes and she felt embarrassed for letting an almost in... she never cried, most definitely not in front of people.

“I understand,” said Carol and it sounded like she really did, “I know a way.”

Carol took Therese’s hand and stood up, heading towards a door on which there was a sign saying “DO NOT ENTER”. They entered and Therese found herself in a stairwell.

“It’s the entrance for the cast of the shows, so they can avoid the press.” Therese didn’t ask how Carol knew about it, she was Carol Aird after all, she probably knew of one of these Gangways in every building in London.

Carol led her down the stairwell and stopped in front of a door. Turning to meet Therese’s eyes, she said “ready to go back inside?”

“Yes,” said Therese, although that was an utter and complete lie, “wait a second though.” And when she pushed Carol into the wall, the kiss was needy and violent. Her tongue immediately slid to Carol’s waiting mouth and Carol’s hands squeezed her ass. They were clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

At some point their grips loosened and they entered the first floor and Carol said “I’ll go use the bathroom, is that okay?”

“Yes, it is,” said Therese. She went back to their seats and sat down, feeling exhausted.

And then Therese felt his eyes on her. She was texting Dannie, acting like she wasn’t noticing, but she knew that he was around somewhere and he had definitely seen her.

Ravenous fury, an uncontrollable fire in her eyes when she looked up to meet his. He just smiled. An ugly, sardonic smile. In this moment, Therese knew that she wasn’t going to be able to escape this time. Richard knew where she was now, god knows how.

She was ripped out of the moment when Carol returned. Beautiful and in comparison to what had just happened, warm Carol. She stood up so Carol could go through, but the aisle was so narrow that their bodies pressed against each other’s and Carol’s hand brushed hers again. Therese knew Richard was watching, but she knew that it was too late for her to be spared anyways. He had found her, it didn’t matter how.

And when the lights went out and the night went by, all of Therese’s senses became even more heightened.

Somehow she managed to follow the storyline and she even found herself to be really happy when the two main characters finally got together. When the curtains closed and the lights went back on and everyone was clapping, Therese suddenly remembered the party they were going to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me down below! 
> 
> I visited the Royal Opera Hall in London a few years back by the way and it was magnificent! Also, when I saw Jérusalem, the person sitting next to me was definitely incomparable to Carol, but still... let's say inspiring.
> 
> And I have one question to ask, where do you guys think I'm from?
> 
> One last thing; I have no idea if there is actually a balcony in the Royal Opera Hall, but let's just go with that for the story's sake.


	4. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I tried something different with this chapter, hope you enjoy :).

“Strip Poker.”

“What?”

Therese was shocked, “you do realise I already said yes?” They were sitting in the back of Carol’s car on their way to Abby’s party. Pretty much everything Therese knew bout Abby so far was her name.

“I’m just kidding,” said Carol and giggled a little, actually giggled, “you don’t have anything to worry about except... maybe Truth or Dare or 7 minutes in heaven.”

“How old is your friend again?”

“40.”

“How old are _you_ even?” Therese found it astonishing how little she actually knew about Carol, while knowing extremely much at the same time.

“42. How old are you, Therese?“

“27. You don’t... you don’t mind the age gap, do you?”

“Not at all. Do you?”

“Also not at all. Except... 7 minutes in heaven. One might think _you’re_ a decade younger.” Therese simply couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Careful, young one, something tells me you might just regret being so confident a bit later.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will. But you can prove me wrong.” Therese was eager to hear what Carol would respond, but they were interrupted.

“That’s the house,” said Carol.

“Woah,” Therese was impressed, “is your friend the queen of England?”

“Not quite. Her name is Abby and well... she does have money, a lot of it, actually.”

Therese already guessed so, because the house was big and looked highly modern, recently built, even.

“Ready to go inside?” Carol was grinning, “actually let me rephrase, will we go inside?”

Therese couldn’t hold back a giggle, “Not ready, but let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Therese decided that Abby was a bit of a bitch, but extremely fun to be around. Either it was Abby‘s natural defensiveness, or there was something more that was in some way connected to Carol. Their greeting was short, just a hug and kisses on the cheeks, it seemed welcoming but Therese couldn’t help but shiver at the iciness that seemed to radiate off Abby. She didn’t want to think about that in that moment, she decided to deal with it later, the questions all made her head spin.

Watching the hug between Abby and Carol felt like an intrusion to Therese, she wasn’t sure what of, but it was like disturbing the naturalness of something intimate and familiar, oh so familiar. Abby‘s friends were interesting, seemed mainly rich and bored, which explained the wild Saturday evening party, but Therese immediately saw the habitual superficiality of them, was that something you had to learn in these circles? If so, Therese wanted to be far, far away from it.

She looked around the huge living room that was colour-coordinated with greens and browns that she would’ve found hideous anywhere else, but liked here. It fit so well, it was playful, provocative, just like Abby had probably wanted it. The decor was extravagant yet plain, at least as plain as it seemed to get with Abby and Therese spotted some pictures on the wall. They sparked her curiosity, maybe there were pictures of Carol. Her fixated on the art on the walls, not all were known names.

She imagined Abby and Carol to have the sort of friends who would paint paintings to hang in their friend‘s huge houses that would look too big and empty otherwise. It wasn’t her world. Having grown up in an orphanage, she had never had the opportunity of having that naturally imbedded confidence of the rich and she was glad. In her teenage years, she used to imagine how it would feel to not worry about the basic things that she had had to worry about, how it would be to not need to think about food, sleep and warmth, how would it be to think about music lessons and private school, travelling instead.

The older she got, the more she let go of those thoughts. Her undoubtedly sometimes cruel way of growing up had made her compassionate, responsive towards the pain of others. The art that had always almost dripped out of her fingertips came from exactly that, it was love, it was hate and it was pain and it was love. Once she had tried to suppress her memories, to “just get over it.” It stole her art. It stole her ability to freely express herself that way and she decided to never do it again.

Small, pitiful, almost pathetic little Therese became a woman of expression, power and the ability to change things. In no way had she become confident, but she had become free. And now she stood here in the room of people she used to endlessly despise and understood; they were also just looking for a reason to live, for something to fill them with purpose. Money couldn’t do that, pretence couldn’t. But love, love could. She glanced at Carol, who to her surprise already looked back at her, and smiled. Just smiled, felt the freedom and happiness of being able to stand there, in that exact moment, filled with purpose.

She wanted to, needed to learn Carol, needed to study and define her. The woman didn’t let on much, you could only ever see what she wanted to. But then again Therese didn’t think she was a telling person either. She decided that it was going to be her new passion to explore the depth that seemed to be the gaping abyss of Carol Aird. Because of course she was nothing short of astonishing, but Therese was certain that there was a nearly unattainable quality to Carol that she rather kept to herself.

Now wasn’t the time to continue her musings, it was time to live. _Live_ , live.

Carol didn’t lie when she had told her about the party games; the women were planning Strip Poker and Truth or Dare, deciding to vote which one they found better.

Therese was already drinking her second cocktail, needing the alcohol to ease her nerves, when she noticed Carol talking to another woman across the room. She wasn’t usually a jealous person, but she had also never been that smitten by another person. So when the woman and Carol who seemed to be flirting decided to dance together, she was trying to swallow the uneasy feeling.

“You know, she wouldn’t bring someone here who isn’t... special,” Therese hadn’t even seen Abby approach her, “she seems to really like you.”

“Well, I really like her too, probably a bit more than she likes me,” Therese was tipsy enough to have this kind of conversation, alcohol helped her feel less uncomfortable.

“Carol has that effect on people,” Abby almost seemed to be speaking out of experience; her eyes slightly glistening, but Therese decided to just attribute that to the alcohol. Almost. Almost fooled herself.

“So what do you do for a living, Therese Belivet?” She seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m a freelance photographer, I used to photograph anything _but_ people... funny how the tables turn, now I mostly shoot models and well, people.”

“What was the last shoot you did?”

“Billie Eilish for W Magazine. She’s beautiful, I didn’t have much to do.” It was an excuse Therese often used to downplay her work and Abby seemed to notice.

“I see why she likes you. You’re quite the creative soul. But you know, she’s my best friend.”

“Is that a threat?” Therese wouldn’t usually have thought so, but it was Abby Gerhard she was talking to.

“Or a promise. Just think about it this way: from all I’ve seen, you seem to make her happy and I’d like her to stay that way. She’s been through a lot.”

While on one hand Therese found it amazing that Carol had a best friend who had her back like that, on the other hand she felt like Abby would really act on her promise.

Their conversation was interrupted when Carol showed up, her hand wrapped around the shoulders of the woman Therese had seen her with.

“Hi, this is Jeanette. Jeanette, this is Therese.” They shook hands and Therese immediately decided that she didn’t like the woman.

“How do you two know each other?“ Therese has now idea why she just asked that and she regretted it immediately when Jeannette, who was extremely gorgeous, and Carol shared a side glance and giggled. Jeanette was the kind of natural, tennis-playing, tan, tall, dark blonde epitome of coolness that Therese never thought she could reach.

“It’s a long story,” said Carol, “we met in college. Well, kind of.” The wide smile on her face was almost too much for Therese.

“Let’s sit down, shall we? It’ll take some time to tell this story.”

“Mind the tags, guys.”

“Seriously Abigail? You made name tags?” The outrage in Carol’s voice was playful.

“I did, I know my favourite nitwits way too well to let them decide on their own.”

Therese saw her name around the left part of the table and sat down, admiring the table decorations.

Abby sat down opposite to her on the other side of the table and Jeanette sat down next to her.

Carol sat down on the opposite of Jeanette and before she could inconspicuously (or so she thought) take her name tag away, Therese snatched it out of her fingers.

“Carolyn? I’ve know you for... ok, 24 hours that’s not a good argument, but why didn’t I know?”

“Well, I didn’t think I had to tell you, it’s just a name...”

“That’s a lie, honey and we all know it,” said Jeanette, “she hates that name and that’s why she was trying to keep it secret.” _Why does she call her honey._

“I’m sorry, Carolyn, but I won’t take that under consideration since I have decided that I _do_ like it very much.”

Carol just looked at her expressionless for a second and Therese thought she might have seen the slightest flash of emotions in her eyes, but that didn’t last long because Carol turned around and said, ”let’s tell this story, shall we?”

Carol winked at Jeanette and Therese thought maybe... maybe Carol knew how jealous she was getting, but that couldn’t be, could it? _Carol wouldn’t... actually, she most definitely would._

And as soon as Jeanette and Carol began telling their story, Therese was getting more and more sure that Carol was trying to make her jealous. She knew that every move Carol made was designed to put her on edge and the worst part was that she was succeeding.

The carefully placed hand movements, the slight hair flips, where she put her legs, how she _accidentally_ brushed her legs or arms against Therese, all of it was by design and all of it was working.

The fact that Carol didn’t let Therese give her an orgasm the day before had endlessly confused her, she was beginning to wonder if Carol had even wanted her at all, but now she noticed it was all just part of a game. A game that only Carol knew the rules of and only Carol got to lead.

The conversation was going on, Carol and Jeanette told their story together and Therese was listening, Abby occasionally throwing in a comment.

The story was relatively interesting, apparently Carol had sat in a club, countless people hitting on her, but she was bored and didn’t want any of them.

Jeanette was sitting across the room, in tears, thinking about yet another man who left her. But that wasn’t what Carol saw, Carol saw a woman who didn’t see her real worth, a woman who she could teach endlessly much.

Long story short, Carol sat down next to her and they immediately clicked, bonding over everything that night. And that was it, boom, friends. Well, not just friends, they shortly mentioned; it was very physical at first, until they decided to just be friends.

Just friends wasn’t what Therese was seeing when she saw the sparkle in Carol’s eyes when she looked at Jeannette, the redness of her cheeks as she remembered their past, a past that Therese realised she would never be a part of.

Therese didn’t even notice when the story finished and they just drifted into normal conversation, her mind was miles away and yet so close because it was all Carol, Carol’s eyes, Carol’s smile, Carol’s lips, her voice, her attire, the eternal power that she seemed to exude.

“You okay there, dear?” Carol most definitely knew that she wasn’t, so she just replied with a “hm.”

She was rescued by Abby and another one of her friends who announced that they now were drunk enough to play Truth or Dare.

“Let’s sit down in a circle and spin the bottle,” how was Abby so excited for this, Therese asked herself.

“I’ll just go to the bathroom for a sec.”

“Sure,” said Abby with a smirk. Therese felt Abby’s eyes on her back when until reached the hallway. What she didn’t feel anymore was Abby turning in Therese’s direction.

“Carol?”

“Yes, Abigail?”

“What are you doing?” Abby paused and then asked again, “do you know what you’re doing.”

“I never did,” said Carol with a sly smile.

“I actually didn’t even mean it that way, I mean the torturing. Oh, come on, don’t act so innocent, you’ve been teasing her all evening, she is about to explode! What have you done to that girl?”

“Well, let’s just say... in that case I know what I’m doing a little bit better.”

“Don’t kill her, please?”

“Oh, believe me, I want her alive.” The smirk on Carol’s face was so typically her, that it infected Abby, both now grinning like idiots. Carol said she was going to head towards the kitchen, Abby didn’t think it was wise to ask why.

“Jeanette, do you know what’s going on?” Abby and Jeanette were now sitting on pillows next to each other, sitting in the circle around the bottle that was about to be spinned.

“You mean Carol making Therese blind with jealousy? Yes, that I did notice. I didn’t play along, though...”

“You know-“

“Oh, lemme guess, you want me to play along.”

“That’s my girl, you’ve always been quick-witted. Yes, I want you to play along, just speed the process up a little bit.”

“Process, huh?”

“Process.” Abby was feeling great as a matchmaker.

A second later, Therese reappeared from the bathroom, visibly distressed. She sat down on the pillow next to Jeanette, knowing she would regret it later.

Meanwhile Carol was in the kitchen thinking about her day so far.

Carol Aird wasn’t having a good day. She woke up to her manager telling her that the press still hadn’t stopped gossiping about her recent divorce, which was why she was supposed to go out to lunch with her ex-husband. It wasn’t like she now hated him, but she had enjoyed her newly obtained freedom as a single and didn’t feel like spending lunch feeling guilty about that. She was also slightly afraid that they might have heard about Therese...

She was generally tired of the eyes of the public, tired of being judged for what she did and did not do, for who she did and did not meet. In light of the recent events, she was trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. That turned out to be a really hard thing for Carol to be, because her life was anything but inconspicuous.

So no, Carol Aird was not in a good mood when the day started. Solving that problem included calling Abby Gerhard. Abby and Carol had been friends since childhood, both growing up in a wealthy obut loveless environment. They soon took a liking to eachother, almost like soulmates. Abby had known she was a lesbian “forever”, as she liked to phrase it, while it took Carol a long while to figure her sexuality out. After struggling to find a fitting word that did it justice, she just decided to fuck all labels. She was whoever she was and she liked whoever she liked.

“Hi, Abby”, Carol sighed. The thought alone of being able to talk about her worries made her feel better.

“Hey, babe”, Abby replied softly, “I heard about the gossip, I’m sorry Carol, you don’t deserve that”, she added in a more serious tone.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I don’t really care, it’s just annoying that I can’t really live freely at the moment.”

“Honestly Carol, I don’t think your reputation could get even worse at this point”, said Abby and couldn’t refrain from chuckling.

“That’s not funny, Abigail!”, Carol responded and also started laughing. “Fine, who gives a shit, if I’m already a cheater and a player in the eyes of the public, I might as well do that title justice”. But maybe, just maybe she didn’t want to any more, because now there was Therese.

“Well then go on as you usually do, because I don’t know anyone who deserves the title more than you!”, Abby and Carol went on to laugh for a minute or two.

“So, did I change your mind?”, Carol heard a tad of hope in her best friends voice.

“Yes, I’m coming to the party this evening if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s the exactly what I was asking, see you later. And wear something nice.”

“See you! And don’t I always?”, said Carol.

She did. Fashion had always been something she was interested in. She knew what she wanted from a very young age on: her own fashion label. Her parents wanted her to study economics and take over their business when she got older, but Carol had a mind of her own. “What Carol wants, Carol gets”, was how Abby described the phenomenon. When Carol put something into her head she would contrive all ways and means she could find to get it.

So, she simply told her parents no and moved away. She studied design at university and was soon discovered by Karl Lagerfeld. To this day she doesn’t know how she got that inexplicable luck. All she did was say “hi” and he looked at her for a few seconds and said “you have that look in your eyes that could move mountains through willpower”. And so she decided to move some by showing him her work. He was immediately fascinated by it.

Carol had a way to create daring, mysterious but at the same time inviting clothing that pushed boundaries but made the person who wore it feel endlessly confident. And that was it. The first step of many that made her become a fashion icon. “Carolyn” was what she called her brand, luxurious and expensive. Carol also always made custom pieces, designed to fit the owner perfectly and that was her passion nowadays. To design unique pieces that could be worn to festivities and could express meaningful things without using words.

However tired she got of the industry, she endlessly loved creating multifaceted products. The new reputation wasn’t harming her business, quite the opposite, it was making her brand seem even more mysterious and interesting. She was done designing the new collection and now needed a photographer to shoot it, but Carol didn’t want to use any of the obvious choices anymore, she was done playing it safe. She needed someone young and creative who wasn’t yet influenced by the pressure that came with doing the job for a long time.

Harge was late, of course. It wasn’t like Carol wasn’t used to it, but it still annoyed her. She ordered a salad and some wine, because she desperately needed some alcohol to ease her nerves. When he finally showed up, Carol was nearly about to just leave him sit there. But she didn’t.

“Hello Carol”, said Harge.  
“Hello”, said Carol.

“So, why did you want to meet me?”, he asked and it was extremely obvious to Carol that he hoped she was there to apologise.

“No particular reason”, she didn’t want o give him the satisfaction of allowing him to think she actually cared.

“No particular reason? Carol, you end our marriage out of the blue, move away to your house without the blink of an eye, leave everything we ever had behind and decide to start a new life, don’t even bother giving me an explanation and then you shut me out for more than a month, don’t reply to my calls or messages and then suddenly summon me to meet you FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON?”

“We were friends once, Carol.“

And then it hit her. It wasn’t the force with which he talked to her, it was the vulnerability in that last sentence that made Carol consider, for the first time since they parted ways, that she might actually have hurt him. Their marriage most definitely didn’t have anything to do with love in its last year and they had both been dating other people, both been moving on in their personal and professional life. But before their relationship, as hard as it now might be to imagine it, they indeed had been friends. The kind of friends that were like-minded. Carol and Harge found someone in eachother who could understand their genius that was bordering on madness, someone who could understand what they wanted to express with just a few or even no words. That understanding was almost unrecognisable at the table now. Carol’s facial expression softened.

“I’m so sorry Harge. I’ve been caught up in my own mind and stuff and I haven’t been fair to you.”

“You really haven’t. You know, one day I’ll be able to forgive you, but at the moment you just remind me of rejection. You deserve to be happy Carol and I’m sorry I couldn’t make you. I still wish the best for you.”

“You deserve the best too Harge. I understand...“. Carol went on to say something else, but it was so quiet that it couldn’t be heard. Harge just stood up and with one final “get your shit together, Carol”, he left.

And there she sat, now painfully aware that she had lost a friend again, without even realising it. Tears started gathering in her eyes.

So apparently the day had managed to get even worse.

At that point, she decided to just call Therese and ask her to come to Abby’s party, what could go wrong? She talked to Abby about doing so but didn’t tell her much about Therese yet, the day had worn her out.

Standing in the kitchen now, reflecting, she didn’t really know what she was doing, did she? But she did know that it felt good, she felt better than she had in a long time. Taking a deep breath, she decided to leave the kitchen.

Carol reappeared out of the kitchen just a minute later, realising that there was no place left for her to sit.

“Abigail, cut the crap, I know you own more pillows than there are grains of sand in the Sahara.”

“Nope, Carolyn, there is no place left for you.” Therese felt a rush of excitement run through her when Carol’s eyes narrowed at her as a response to her snarky remark, followed by a mysterious smile.

“You can sit with me, babe,” said Jeanette and Therese suddenly felt the urge to strangle someone.

“Sure,” said Carol and sat down next to her, but Jeanette just wordlessly pointed between her legs, motioning Carol to sit between them.

Carol did so and leaned back with a playful sigh, saying “so, do we still plan on playing this?”

“Of course,” some women collectively said.

The game started relatively innocent, Abby started and had to read her last text message out loud, another woman had to answer the question if she was in love, which she was and Jeanette was asked if she had to sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be.

Needless to say, the person who asked was Abby. Jeanette seemed to hesitate for a second and then said, “well I guess that would be Carol,” and Therese just could not anymore.

“Can Carol go next?” If Carol’s eyes had been burning her before, this was time for spontaneous combustion.

“Sure,” said Jeanette, “so, Carol, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Just that, that was all Carol was willing to give.

“Well then, Carol, I dare you to kiss the person you want to kiss most in this room.” Carol turned to meet Jeanette’s eyes and the sparkling in her eyes ripped Therese’s heart out.

‘It’s not going to be me, is it?’

Carol leaned in closer and closer and Therese thought this might genuinely hurt her, _oh my god, what is the woman doing to me?_

She watched closely and then saw Jeanette direct her mouth to Carol’s ear leaning into it and whispering something.

And then Carol leant back, her smile almost apologetic. She stood up and directed her gaze towards Therese looking genuinely sorry. And when she sat down closely next to Therese, she was certain that she was more relieved than she had ever been.

“Is this okay?” _How does this woman go from an ice-cold player to the softest, most delicious human being ever IN LITERAL SECONDS._

“Yes, yes it is.” And then one of Carol’s hands snaked around her neck, pulling her close, the other one landed on her lower back. Therese let her hands slide into Carol’s hair, unable to keep herself away from Carol’s magnetic pull.

Carol’s lips were millimetres apart from hers and when they finally met hers, she forgot all about their audience. Carol let her take control, probably still part of her silent apology and it made Therese feel incredibly powerful, even though she knew that Carol was still in control.

She lazily slid her tongue into Carol’s mouth, tasting every inch of her. Carol slowly met Therese’s tongue with hers and Therese felt it go straight to her core. She moaned into the kiss and-

Carol had pulled away. “I’m sorry, sweetie but we’re in public and the rest is just for us to experience.”

“Holy hell,” Therese just said.

“Holy hell,” Abby agreed. And then reality came back to Therese, her cheeks flushing.

“No need to be embarrassed,” said Abby, “we enjoyed that almost as much as you did.”

And then they continued playing, Therese simply drunk on the feeling of Carol everywhere, knowing that she was the one who she wanted.

That was the point at which Therese just decided to completely lose control and started drinking without holding herself back. When she went to the kitchen to get a refill, simply to get some air, because Abby's living room contained enough booze for the next few centuries, she let out a deep breath.

Every part of her body was aching for Carol. So when Carol came up behind Therese who was leaning on the counter next to the freezer, Therese couldn't and didn't even want to hold her moan back. Carol leaned against her, lightly, the entire length of her body against Therese's, her thigh almost between Therese's.

"Carol," she whimpered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some impressions and opinions, I need feedback for this chapter! I tried to show a more emotional layer to Therese and give an insight into Carol, but that woman remains a mystery. Also don't worry, the angst is in sight, it won't always be this fluffy.
> 
> I'm sorry if this contains grammatical mistakes, I generally just have a strong dislike for reading my chapters through once I went through the details. This chapter had over 6k words, so I split it, which means you'll see the next part soon.
> 
> Also, I'm going to Pride in Cologne tomorrow and I'm a little scared I'll die. In case I do, I'm sorry for the lack of writing that follows ;).


End file.
